


Privacy with double donuts

by thevwchu



Series: Double D [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: Rey's asked Kylo to meet her in a public place... so he's done just that. But obviously his Knights decided it would be high time to go have extra fun at the Naboo fair...A bit of fluff time between our two favourite star crossed lovers ;)





	Privacy with double donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts), [Forceghostlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/gifts).



> I decided to tone this down just a little bit for these two shy lover birds....
> 
> I hope you love KylandaDragan's KoR as much as I do! They are simply too cute. 
> 
> And thank you to my gorgeous BFF forceghostlissa for inspiring me to write this piece. 
> 
> Double Ds for life ;)

“Bottle tossing!!!!” Came the unnecessarily loud screech. Kylo winced, how his ear drums are still intact is beyond him. He sighed as Kira and Adara, both not wearing their helmets, sprinted over to the stall filled with stacked bottles. “Do I need to remind you all… That this is supposed to be a mission?!” Kylo drawled to the boys as the females clearly had an agenda of their own. “Relax Ben! Our mission is to get information from your scavenger… Last we checked, things are going quite well in that arena? It’s definitely a good sign since Kira of all people isn’t hung up on the details. She’s usually the one on edge right?” Nervan chuckled and elbowed Kylo playfully in the chest. Turning towards his love, Nervan jogged over to the girls, who had started chucking the plastic rings onto the bottles. Kylo groaned as he stared at the childish display in front of him. “You’d think they were a bunch of teenagers rather than the fearsome Knights of Ren…”

 

Daine leaned over to Jelan, “Who’d you think will win?” Lifting an elegant brow, Jelan tapped his finger lightly on his jaw, “Define win?” Waving his hand dramatically, Daine groaned, “Of course that would be who gets the most plastic hoops over a bottle!” Jelan pondered, then smirked, “That’s way too easy. Those two are both good at aiming, that game is absolute child’s play…” 

 

Spying some random stones, Jelan snatched them over with the force. He handed one over to Daine, “Whoever doesn’t get distracted by the impact and makes the toss wins. I’m choosing Kira.” I’ll take Adara then!” Chuckled Daine, juggling the stone in his hand. 

 

Smiling with glee, the pair of boys hovered the rocks in their hands before both flicking it towards the girls, aiming directly on each girl’s left butt cheek. Adara yelped at the sudden slap, knocking her bucket over in the process. Her plastic hoop slipped from the distraction, landing between the grills of the bottles. 

 

Kira on the other hand managed to pause the traveling stone with one hand whilst casually looping her plastic loop onto the bottle’s neck. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes and propelled the stone at Jelan. “DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN’T KNOW IT’S YOU?!” Jelan burst out laughing, dodging the trajectory of the stone. “I WIN DAINE! You know what that means…” Stomping in annoyance, Daine whinned, “I HATE CLEANING! Why on earth did I not choose Kira?!” 

 

Not entirely sure how to react to the scene in front of him, Kylo was jolted out of his misery by a light tap on his shoulder. “So… you on babysitting duties today?” Came an amused voice, and Kylo turned around to find a giggling Rey, trying her very best not to burst into a fit of laughter. “How much of that did you see?!” Kylo exclaimed, rather exacerbated by it all. “Enough, I would say.” Grinned Rey as she watched Jelan and Daine run the opposite direction, whilst an enraged Nervan tore down the path behind them. She turned around, and Kylo noticed that Poe had also arrived with her. Sniggering behind his hand, Poe cleared his throat. “I’ll go and find Kira and… take over the babysitting… You two lovebirds go do your thing.” And with that, Poe walked over to a still fuming Kira and extremely undignified Adara. 

 

Giggling lightly, Rey tugged on Kylo’s sleeve. “Shall we?” She whispered, leading him away 

from the chaos of said Knights of Ren. 

 

Sagging slightly, Kylo allowed Rey to drag him away, and he blushed slightly as she reached down and slipped her hand into his. Walking around the colourful stalls, Kylo almost ran into Rey when she stopped abruptly. “Let’s talk up there.” She said, pointing to the ferris wheel. Slipping 2 coupons onto the counter, Rey skipped ahead whistling lightly under her breath. Turning around, she beckoned to a rather stunned Kylo, “Come on slow pok! We’ve got business to get to.” 

 

Stepping into the glass ball, Kylo shifted to the centre as the door closed silently behind him. “ _ Welcome to the Naboo Eye. You have, 30 minutes on this ride. Please remain away from the glass doors at all times. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”  _

_   
_ Settling down on the bench, Kylo glanced up and watched Rey peer out of the glass window. Her childlike wonder reminded him of the first time he ever took this ride, how beautiful the green scenery stretched for miles across the landscape. He smiled knowling as she cooed and ahhed, pointing to the buildings that rose up from the capital. 

 

“Rey, what did you want to tell me?” He whispered, so low that he thought she wouldn’t hear. Her eyes snapped up to his, her excitement clearly written over her face. 

 

“Oh yes so… It’s about the kyber crystal.” She said, producing the split krystals from her pocket. “I want to work on them. Not fix them per say, but fashion it into my own saber. I tried reading the books I… borrowed from Luke.” Pausing momentarily, her face going red, Rey cleared her throat and continued. “I didn’t get far from what was in there. So… I was wondering if you can… teach me?” 

 

Lifting his heavy form from the bench, Kylo strolled over to Rey’s still form. “Of course sweetheart, you’ve only got to ask....” He said quietly, cupping her cheek tenderly. Leaning in, Rey reached up and lightly touched her forehead to his, and they stood together, basking in each other’s affection, drunk off the silence that carassed their resting forms. 

 

Snapping out of her trance, Rey jerked back suddenly, and Kylo groaned internally from the loss of contact. “Oh! I forgot, I got you a present…” Slipping her hand into her bag, she pulled out a box, shoving it shyly towards him. “I made it myself… It’s not the best but… Well Finn’s tried it and he’s still alive so at least it’s not poisonous?” 

 

Touched by her sentiment, Kylo reached over and took the box from her. Lifting the lid gently he sighed happily at the sight of 2 donuts. “No one has ever made me anything. This… Rey… Thank you.” 

 

Standing on her tiptoe, Rey exclaimed, “Are you crying?!” Reaching up to his face, she whipped away the stray tear. “Benny! I didn’t mean to make you cry!” 

 

Blinking back rapidly, Kylo turned away and rubbed at his eyes. “I had something in my eye is all…” He muttered, trying and failing to conceal his tears.    
  
“Ben.” Rey stated, gripping his chin in her hands. Unable to look away, Kylo stared down into her beautiful almond eyes, drowning in the pools of hazel orbs. “You’re not alone. I know you have to keep your guard up for the world, but when it’s just us…” Leaning up to brush her button nose against his snout, “You can be who you are. Not Kylo Ren, just Ben.” 

 

Sighing, Kylo dipped his head, brushing his lips hesitantly against hers. “Am I dreaming Rey? Did my desperate mind conjure you out of thin air?” 

  
Giggling, Rey reached up to squeeze his aquiline nose. “No you’re not silly, I’m right here, and so are you.” 

 

Looking up from the shudder of the glass orb, Rey sighed as the glass orb slowly lowered back to the ground. “Benny, I’m coming with you. The resistance are aware of my decision… if you would have me…?” She asked lightly, her eyes fixed on the tree outside. 

  
Grinning widely, Kylo pulled her into his arms. “A millions times YES!” He exclaimed, enveloping her tiny form in his, unconsciously crushing the donuts within his embrace.  

 

For the first time, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, was allowed to hope. 

 

***


End file.
